Climatisation ne rime pas avec panne en plein été
by Belli-Bello
Summary: Bella a un petit souci, sa climatisation est tombée en panne en plein été par des températures élevées. Heureusement, un ouvrier arrive, mais qui est-il? ATTENTION LEMON!


**_Youhou, les épreuves sont finies!_**

**_Comment décompresser?_**

**_Avec un petit one shot et beaucoup de LEMON._**

**_Interdit au - de 16 ans_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur mais l'histoire provient de mes neurones!_**

**_Merci d'être indulgent, mes lemons ne sont jamais bien écrit. Enfin c'est mon avis._**

* * *

><p><span>Résumé :<span> Bella est décoratrice d'intérieur, sa maison est en travaux mais elle habite dedans. Mais une panne pourrait lui chamboulé la vie.

* * *

><p>Salut à tous et à toutes, je m'appelle Bella, 24 ans, 1m80, 63kg, brune aux yeux chocolat, ... blablabla. Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur et en ce moment j'habite ma maison en construction. Il y a le minimum pour que j'y vive. Eau courante, électricité et air conditionné. Voilà deux semaines que l'été à commencé sur les plages californiennes et le temps est au rendez-vous. La chaleur est épuisante donc ma climatisation est bien pratique. Aujourd'hui Rosalie, ma meilleure amie, m'a proposé de sortir en boîte afin de nous trouver des petits casses croutes. Rosalie est une blonde aux yeux bleus de 1 m 85 et de 65 kg, malgré son physique de bimbo, Rose tient un garage.<p>

On devait se retrouver ce soir au _Light _une boîte branchée. C'est donc à 22h, après un repas entre fille à son appart, que nous nous y rendons. La chaleur des nuits m'avait amené plus tôt dans l'après-midi à acheter une robe avec ses chaussures. Elle était un bustier bleu rois, avec une bande doré sous la poitrine et se finissait à mi-cuisse. A peine arrivée, nous commandions deux rhums ananas puis nous installions à une table libre. Il y avait pas mal de monde ce soir et on eu le plaisir avec Rose de constaté que les produits avait l'air de bonne qualité. Après un rapide repérage et quelques verres en plus, nous allions sur la piste de danse et commencions à danser un collé serré toute les deux. Nous savions que les mecs ne pourraient que baver devant nous. Les musiques s'enchainent et deux mecs sont venus se rajouter à l'adition. Ils sont pas mal mais il y a mieux. D'un commun accord nous retournons à notre table en les laissant sur la piste. Buvons quelques verres et y retournons. Une dance puis une envie d'aller au toilette. Je me faufile entre les personnes et au moment d'arriver aux portes, je rentre dans un torse musclé. Malheureusement ce torse vide son verre dans mon décolleté ce qui m'énerve.

- MERDE! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention?

Je le contourne et rentre dans les toilettes. Après un passage dans une cabine, je prends du papier et l'humidifie afin de nettoyer ma tenue. Heureusement le liquide ne laissera pas de tâches. Je ressors et vais retrouver Rose sur la piste qui est entrain d'allumer un type super baraqué. Je me commende un verre et commence à me déhancher sur la piste. Après plusieurs rejets d'homme, deux mains m'attrapent la taille et le corps derrière moi bouge en rythme. Dos contre torse, je ne vois pas le mec, mais aux vues de ses muscles et de ses mains qui me donnent des frissons à chaque caresse, il est ma proie. Je le sens se pencher et un souffle dans mon cou qui remonte vers l'oreille. Je fini de fondre quand une voie rauque de désir me chuchote :

- Dans cette robe bleu rois, tu es magnifique. Je pense même faire des jaloux.

Il est vrai que la plupart des hommes regardent dans notre direction avec un regard noir. Décidé à voir ma proie, je descends langoureusement contre mon partenaire puis me tourne avant de remonter. Je remarque au passage que je ne le laisse pas indifférent, qu'il est musclé et une mâchoire virile surplombé par deux émeraudes. Ce type est un dieu! Je lui souris tout en continuant mes déhanchés. Yeux dans les yeux, sont regard noirci et ses mains descendent sur mes fesses. Je suis en ébullition, puis il me dit à l'oreille :

- Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu me fais ressentir. J'ai bien envie de t'enlever cette robe maintenant et de te prendre devant tous ces mecs.

J'en ai des frissons.

- Et puis faut que je me fasse pardonner pour le verre de toute à l'heure.

- Toi!

- Ouais, désolé. Je fuyais une blonde siliconé et je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'excuser.

- Oh c'est pardonné.

Sourires, yeux, bouches, on s'embrasse, ce que c'est bon. On approfondit et je gémi au contact de sa langue. Malheureusement on se sépare à cause d'un type qui vient taper l'épaule de mon cavalier. Après des murmures à son oreille, il s'en va et mon type me regarde peiné.

- Vais encore devoir m'excuser. J'ai un problème familial à régler, je dois y aller.

- Oh non c'est normal.

- Pourtant mon envie est ici.

Appuyant ses paroles d'un coup de bassin nous faisant gémir du contact de nos deux sexes.

- Tiens, c'est ma carte. Tu peux m'appeler de jour ou de nuit, pour toi je serrais libre.

Je prends sa carte, la met dans mon soutien gorge, geste qui le fait grogner, puis l'embrasse avec fougue avant de lui chuchoter :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle me servira.

Et je lui mort le lobe de l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'éloigne.

_Ah ben bien Bella, de mieux en mieux. 3h du matin? Petite nature._

Je considère ma soirée finie. Rose est en plein bécotage avec l'ours, je paye les consos, lui dit que je rentre et sort de la boîte pour rentrer chez moi et me coucher en sous vêtements avec l'image de ce beau gosse aux yeux vert.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, je me lève tôt, 5h30, à cause de la chaleur. Pourtant j'avais mit en marche la climatisation hier soir avant de sortir. J'enfile un short et un débardeur et vais voir le problème. En ouvrant le tableau de contrôle, je me croirais devant un sapin de noël tellement que ça clignote. Je prends mon téléphone est appelle la compagnie. Même si c'est tôt, je ne compte pas mourir sous la chaleur. Je tombe sur la messagerie qui m'indique un autre numéro. Je raccroche et appelle le portable donné. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, ...<p>

- _Allo._ Me dit une voie ensommeillée mais qui me mouille instantanément.

- Euh je m'excuse du dérangement, mais j'ai un problème avec ma climatisation, mon tableau de contrôle est un feu d'artifice et comme c'est mon seul jour de repos, je comptais me reposé mais avec cette chaleur je ne peux pas dormir.

- _Oh euh... ok je peux passer d'ici une demi-heure. Je peux avoir le nom et l'adresse?_

- Oui bien sûr. Mademoiselle Swan au 205 rue Rooswelt.

- _Ok merci. A tout de suite._

- Non c'est moi qui vous remercie. Au revoir.

Je raccroche. Une demi-heure? Je colle de transpiration avec cette chaleur, une bonne douche. Une fois fait j'enfile mon maillot, un short en jeans, mes lunettes de soleil, m'accroche les cheveux en un chignon à la va vite et vais sur un transat sur la terrasse. La chaleur du soleil sur ma peau est un régal. À 6h du matin, il n'y a pas trop de rayon!

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée raisonne. Je me lève et vais ouvrir à l'ouvrier. Il est grand, il porte un jean et un débardeur blanc avec une casquette et des lunettes. Il entre.

- Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir appelé aussi tôt.

- Bonjour, ce n'est pas grave. N'importe quelles heures du jour ou de la nuit, quand y a urgence nous nous déplaçons. Où est le 14 juillet?

- Suivez-moi.

Je l'amène au tableau, l'ouvre.

- Ah oui effectivement. Vous avez la totale. Fuite du liquide frigorifique et le fusible à fondu. Je peux voir la sortie?

- Oui.

Je l'amène sur la terrasse et vais à gauche à l'angle. Il s'avance et commence son diagnostic. Il se relève.

- Alors docteur?

- Bah y a du travail mais ça seras réparé avant l'heure de midi. Par contre je vais devoir faire plusieurs allers retour entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur donc...

- Faite! Je n'ai rien de prévu et la maison est déjà en travaux un peu plus ou un peu moins... du moment que j'ai la climatisation pour cet été...

- Ok.

- Je vais vous faire visiter les pièces dont vous pourrez avoir besoin. Soit cuisine et toilette.

On se sourit et je lui montre les pièces. Puis il commence sont travail pendant que je prépare de la limonade à la cuisine. Je la mets sur une table à l'extérieur à côté de mon transat puis vais voir l'ouvrier. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment détaillé, mais de dos, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitant. Un dos musclé, des fesses fermes,... . En fin bon.

- Hum, je serais dehors si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vous y trouverez également de la limonade.

Il me remercie et je sors m'installer. Les yeux fermés sous mes lunettes, les rayons sur ma peau et la limonade qui coule dans ma gorge ... j'aime l'été.

Au bout de trois heures, j'enlève mon short et mes lunettes et je plonge dans ma piscine afin de me rafraichir.

* * *

><p><span>PDV OUVRIER :<span>

Ce matin à 5h30 je reçois un appel d'une cliente qui a une panne de climatisation. C'est un peu tôt mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle est trop chaud. C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard que je me rends à l'adresse de Mademoiselle Swan. J'y étais déjà venu une fois pour apporter du matériel mais je n'avais jamais vu la propriétaire.

Je sonne et regarde par terre. Quand la porte s'ouvre, mes yeux rencontrent des petits pieds nus suivit par de longues jambes magnifiques, un short en jeans, un ventre plat et une poitrine superbe dans un maillot bleu rois. Cette couleur me rappelle hier soir tien. Je continu mon ascension et arrive sur un magnifique visage avec des lèvres charnues, des yeux derrières des lunettes de soleil et les cheveux attachés. Après les salutations, elle me montre le tableau de contrôle. En effet, j'ai bien fait de venir sinon la pauvre n'aurait pas survécu à cette chaleur. En m'amenant dehors, j'ai tout le loisir de mater ses fesses moulées dans son short. Heureusement que j'arrive à me contenir sinon cette jeune femme serait déjà entrain de crier de plaisir. Elle me propose de la limonade et me laisse travailler. Durant mon travail, le soleil est de plus en plus fort. Trois heures après, je me dirige vers la limonade et remarque que cette fille a abandonné ses lunettes et son short pour se rafraichir dans sa piscine. Pendant que je bois ma boisson, j'ai tout le loisir de l'observer. Bizarrement elle me fait penser à la jeune femme du bar hier soir. En parlant de cette créature aux yeux chocolat, je me remémore tout ce que je lui aurais fait si je n'avais pas du aller chercher ma sœur qui avait loupé le bus. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en sors bien vite quand je vois la propriétaire sortir de l'eau. Et là... Gros bug. C'est elle, c'est elle la fille de hier. Cheveux bouclés marron et ces yeux chocolat. Elle est trop désirable dans son maillot bleu roi, comme sa robe de la veille, sauf que là, je n'ai qu'à tendre la main et à défaire ces nœuds pour après pouvoir la gouter entière. Tiens je me sens à l'étroit dans mon jeans.

_Oh merde! Mini moi descends s'il-te plait!_

- Vous avez fini?

Je lève les yeux, elle est entrain de se sécher les cheveux.

_Trop sexy!_

- Non, je faisais une petite pause avec cette chaleur.

- Il se fait tard, vous devriez rentrer manger avec votre compagne et revenir après.

_Ma compagne? Manger? Oui je veux bien te dévorer!_

- Non, personne ne m'attend, je vais finir.

- Oh! Bah vous pouvez manger avec moi si vous voulez.

_Je peux? Je peux TE manger?_

- Volontiers.

- Très bien, vous n'avez rien contre le mexicain?

- Euh non.

- Ok bah ce sera Fajitas alors.

Je la vois remettre son short et aller dans la cuisine. Je retourne à mon travail. Tout compte fait, je fini vers 10h30, ce n'était pas si long. J'enlève mes lunettes de soleil, me rafraichit le visage et décide d'aller la rejoindre après avoir rangé le matériel. Arrivé à la cuisine, mini moi ressort. Elle est de dos, s'affaire à la préparation de la sauce. Elle bouge ses hanches et des flashs de la veille me reviennent. Je m'approche d'elle doucement. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper je ne sais quoi dans le placard du haut. Je suis juste derrière elle, je mets mes mains sur ses hanches et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- Dans ce maillot bleu rois, tu es magnifique. Je pense même faire des jaloux.

* * *

><p>Les fajitas, je les adore. Je commence ma préparation. La musique me fait bouger mes hanches. J'essaye d'attraper mon mélange d'épices quand je sens deux mains sur ma taille et une voie rauque qui me chuchote :<p>

- Dans ce maillot bleu rois, tu es magnifique. Je pense même faire des jaloux.

_Oh. MON. DIEU. C'est lui! Le canon de hier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Le seul homme présent c'est l'ouvrier. L'OUVRIER?_

- Qui peut bien être jaloux? On est que tout les deux.

- Juste manière que tu me reconnaisses.

Je le sens sourire contre ma nuque. Son torse est contre mon dos et ses mains toujours contre mes hanches. Voulant jouer, je commence à me déhancher contre lui comme la veille à la boîte. Les sensations me reviennent et je suis en mode fontaine. Me cambrant, mes fesses rencontrent son outil de travail, dur.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un tourne vis.

- Non madame, cet outil je suis le seul à l'avoir et à m'en servir.

- Et quel est son utilité?

- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise?

- Oui ou vous pouvez me montrer.

Ses mains remontent et viennent caresser mon ventre. Je suis en mode fontaine qui a la chair de poule. Mais mon ouvrier m'achève quand en remontant son souffle dans mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille, il m'explique le mécanisme.

- Voyez-vous, cet engin est un modèle unique qui entre dans les minous et les martèles jusqu'à ce qu'ils resserrent leur parois autour de lui.

Je me retourne et nos yeux se rencontrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Son regard est vert de désir. Surement le reflet du mien. Ses mains descendent sur mes fesses, qu'il empoigne et me soulève afin que j'enroule mes jambes. Nous gémissons quand nos sexes entrent en contact.

- Tout cela à l'air bien passionnant, mais ce n'est que de la théorie. Montrez-moi!

Ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes brutalement pour un baisé langoureux et passionné. Mes mains soulèvent son débardeur jusqu'à l'enlever. Qu'est-ce qu'il est bien foutu! Musclé et bronzé comme j'aime. Nous continuons à nous embrasser, il se fait plus entreprenant en enlevant mon haut de maillot. Ma poitrine libérée, il reste pétrifié, puis se jette dessus afin de lécher, sucer, mordre mes tétons. Il me dépose sur l'ilot central de ma cuisine et s'installe entre mes jambes.

Les sensations sont énormes! Tout comme son outil qui se frotte durement contre mon sexe. Nous sommes tous les deux haletants et en sueur.

- La climatisation est réparée?

- Hmm.

Cela doit signifier que oui, je prends donc la télécommande que j'ai à mes côtés et l'enclenche. L'air froid se repend dans la pièce et fait un bien fou. Mais mon partenaire ne fait qu'attiser ma chaleur. Je place mes mains sur le bord de son marcel et le lui enlève, le faisant se relever et le décoiffant un peu plus. Mes mains partent à la découverte de son torse alors que nos langues se battent en duel sans vainqueur. Ses abdos sont fermes et mes mains glissent jusqu'à son jean afin de le déboutonner. Ses mains ne restent pas inactives longtemps avant qu'elles ne s'attaquent à mon short. Par je ne sais quel mouvement complexe, il arrive à me le retirer, me laissant uniquement mon bas de maillo. Avant même que je ne fasse descendre son jeans en bas, il entre deux doigts en moi me faisant crier de plaisir. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses épaules tandis qu'il commence des vas et viens avec ses doigts. Je suis complètement à sa merci et il en profite pour s'occuper de mes seins. Les sensations me font chavirer. Un troisième doigt fait son entrée et je suis au bord. Mon ouvrier place son pouce sur mon clitoris et me voilà partie dans les nimbes du plaisir, me resserrant autour de ses doigts. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il me regarde les yeux noirs. Je lui fais un sourire charmeur et m'approche lentement de ses lèvres. Les yeux dans les yeux, je vais pour l'embrasser mais mes mains ont vite élues domicile autour de son membre dans son boxer. Il halète et lors de mon premier mouvement, il m'embrasse passionnément. Mes mains continuent leur identification du terrain en de long vas et viens. J'arrive à me détacher de lui et me remet sur mes jambes avant de tomber à genoux et de prendre son sexe en bouche. Je l'entends grogner et je commence ma tache. Vas et viens, langues et dents, mes mains massent ses boules et je sens son membre grossir dans ma bouche et être prit de spasme. Je m'atèle plus fort à mes mouvements et je le sens m'inculquer son rythme. Il est au bord et je me délecte, en un dernier mouvement des dents, de son sperme qui gicle dans ma bouche. J'avale et me relève, il est magnifique. Les yeux mi-clos, son bras serrant fermement le rebord de l'ilot, en sueur. Je l'embrasse doucement et il ouvre les yeux.

- Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai imaginé te faire hier soir quand je t'ai vus te trémousser sur la piste de danse.

Je lui souris et vais mordre son lobe d'oreille avant de lui chuchoter :

- Montre-moi.

Il m'embrasse sauvagement, prend en coupe mes fesses, après avoir détaché les nœuds de mon maillot, et se déplace jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le mur. A peine mon dos appuyé contre celui-ci, que mon ouvrier s'enfonce d'un coup de rein dans mes chairs. Nous gémissons tous les deux. Il commence des mouvements lents avant d'accélérer à ma demande. Il me pilllone, mais je m'en moque, c'est juste trop bon. Il ressort complètement de moi avant de rerentrer dans un mouvement brusque. Je cris, il grogne, je l'embrasse, il ressort, je mords sa lèvre inférieure, il rerentre. La climatisation souffle son air frais, mais je suis en chaleur et elle ne fait qu'augmenter. Je sens les prémices de l'orgasme se former, je descend une main à l'endroit où nos corps se joignent et tortille mon point névralgique pendant que mon autre main part pincer un de mes tétons. Ses yeux suivent mes mouvements et il donne de puissants coups de rein. Je me resserre et sens ma libération. Un dernier coup et je cri avant qu'il ne me rejoigne quelques secondes après.

Il se retire et nous nous asseyons à même le sol, l'un contre l'autre. Mes yeux se ferment et une fois calmé, je les rouvrent et me retrouve devant les émeraudes qui m'ont faites chavirer la vieille au soir. Nous nous sourions.

- Alors monsieur, satisfait du matériel?

- Cela à même dépassé mes espérances.

Nous nous embrassons calmement.

- Comment tu t'appelle?

- Mince, j'ai couché avec une inconnue. Je m'excuse, je manque à tout mes devoirs quand je te vois.

Me faisant une révérence.

- Edward pour te servir.

- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.

Je me relève et fini mon plat. Nous le mangeons nus, sur l'ilot de la cuisine en nous dévorant du regard.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que hier soir je t'avais donné envie de plein de chose? Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas été très sollicité.

Je suis charmeuse et il ne se démonte pas. Il me prend et nous continuons nos ébats. Toutes les pièces ont dues être marquées par les événements.

* * *

><p>Je ne vais pas me plaindre pour autant. Parce que depuis ce jour, Edward est mon ouvrier personnel.<p>

Un an après notre rencontre, il ma demandé en mariage, je n'ai pas pu refuser après une demande comme la sienne. Il avait fait tomber en panne ma climatisation et quand je lui ai demandé de la réparer, le jour de notre deuxième rencontre à pratiquement était refait sauf qu'au lieu de se présenter, il m'a demandé ma main.

11 mois plus tard, j'accouchais de jumeaux, Alex et Nik. Puis nous avons eu deux petites filles de un an d'écart, Sophia et Renesmé.

La vie est belle et nous en profitons!

**The end.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Voili voilou.<span>_**

**_Rien de très inventif, mais avec les chaleurs qu'il y a en ce moment, la climatisation ne doit pas tomber en panne. ;)_**

**_Merci de votre lecture et pour information j'ai eu mon Bac donc vacances au programme._**

**_Bon été, buvez de l'eau, crèmes solaire et maillots._**

**_PROFITEZ!_**

**_Belli-Bello_**


End file.
